


Lucy Lane’s Mischievous Plan

by HerDiamonds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Humor, I promise there’s a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: When Lucy returns to National City, catching up with her friends and befriending someone new, she sees from an outsider’s perspective just how in love Maggie and Alex still are with each other. And as their best friend, Lucy decides its her mission to get the two back together, but could she have taken it too far when it seems as if nothing is going according to plan?orthe one where Lucy Lane conspires against her two best friends to get them back together (fix-it-fic)





	Lucy Lane’s Mischievous Plan

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was all kinda a joke that started between me and @stephanie-beatriz on tumor and of course things spiraled out of control. um, but, this was supposed to be funny and lighthearted and well… um. I don’t know what happened…it went in a completely opposite direction that I had planned…this was supposed to be fucking funny, I don’t know what happened

She’s only been back for less than a single day and she’s ready to throw Alex off a roof, or shoot her, _maim_ _her_ , not kill her, of course. The redhead was currently avoiding her, at what seemed like all costs.All she wanted to know was what had been going on. She’d been gone overseas for over a year and wanted to catch up. J’onn had suddenly requested her return back to National City and it made her concerned and curious. For J’onn to have suddenly taken such a leave of absence and request _her_ presence in charge over Alex’s, things had to be serious back home here.

 

“Winn, can you just fill me in on things? What’s been going on? Why did J’onn need me to come back and run things? Why is Alex avoiding me? What is with this Legion squad or whatever? Who is the Guardian? What is Kara up to? What is the situation on a World Killer? What has been going on? You have to remember I’ve been in third world countries for almost two years, I have no idea what has been going on here. Can you please just update me on _anything_?” Lucy pleaded.

 

“I–uh, sure?” He says, not really sure of himself. “J’onn had a–uh, family emergency situation. I don’t know why Alex is avoiding you, she has been avoiding most people since Ma––she’s been pretty distant lately.” He caught his almost slip up, not needing Alex to come after him for speaking of her personal business. “The Legion is a league of heres from the future who came here to help us stop the World Killers. Um, no idea who The Guardian is, he doesn’t work for us. Kara seems fine, I don’t know? The World Killers are Kryptonian aliens who were created to well, take over the world and we’re trying to stop them obviously. That’s basically it?” He shrugs, half avoiding most of her questions.

 

Lucy sighs and shakes her head. “I’m not even in the mood to deal with you, right now, Winn. Just know I did catch how you avoided or deflected every question I asked you, and just know Alex isn’t the only one who knows how to kill a man.” She threatens, but she knows he knows she’s not serious. “I’m just here to help.” She says softer.

 

An alarm sounds throughout the DEO and Winn glances at his desktop, pulling up all kinds of programs. “Well, suit up if you want to help. We have a first sighting of our third and final World Killer.” Winn told the brunette. Lucy grinned as she headed for the armory to gear up.

 

 _Finally_ it was starting to feel like home.

 

It officially felt like home when Alex had ignored her direct orders to wait for Supergirl’s backup. Kara was stuck at Catco, trying to get out of a meeting with Lena while Alex, Lucy and their teams were sitting ducks, watching and waiting on the building that currently housed the final World Killer. Lucy warned Alex to not bust in, guns blazing, that it would only anger Pestilence more. That Supergirl was on her way, and with the combined powers of Valor, Imra, The Guardian, who she knew to be James, she’d talk to him about that later, and their own teams at the defense, she was sure they could take on Pestilence.

 

Alex, however, ignored her and stormed in, furiously sifting through the building to find the final killer. Their distress calls to the area had been signaled almost twenty minutes ago and Alex hadn’t wanted to wait another second for her sister to arrive. She ran in, head first and found the woman, hovering over the floor, cornering a group of office workers, terrified.

 

She fired two warning shots into the air, drawing the Kryptonian’s attention away from the group of employees. “Don’t go after the innocent.” She growled.

 

Her ear comm buzzed in her ear. “––nvers, pull back!” Lucy had been shouting over and over. Alex had ignored it each and every time until she’d happened upon the final World Killer.

 

The Kryptonian spun around in the air, staring down at her, hovering over the agent who now seemed so small.

 

Alex scrunched up her face, narrowing her eyes at the woman before Pestilence darted towards her, swatting at her like a cat, pushing, _flinging_ Alex out of the window just to her left. Pestilence then darted after Valor, The Guardian and Imra as they’d all joined forces, trying to stop the killer, with all their effort and might, trying to just contain her.

 

Lucy watched from one of the DEO issued vans as Alex’s body flew from the window. “Alex!” She screamed as Alex landed hard on the pavement, tucking her body in and rolling to ease her landing from the second story window. Lucy was sure Alex was in major pain as she hopped out of the van a rough hundred or so yards away and rushed to her fellow agent.

 

“Alex!” She said again as she crouched down to help Alex elevate herself.

 

The taller woman groaned in pain, crying out in agony as she sat up. “Definitely re–broke my right tibia.” She grumbled out. She went to grab Lucy’s hand with her right hand, about to stand up when she realized she couldn’t feel her hand at all. “And my wrist.” She winced as she leaned on Lucy heavily as a crutch. The whole right side of her body in immense pain as Lucy half–carried her to the med van.

 

Alex laid back painfully on the gurney as it was hoisted up and loaded into the van, Lucy climbing in right after her, after issuing orders to her team and then heading back to the DEO medical bay with Alex.

 

Dr. Hamilton was waiting at the doors to wheel her back in for surgery to repair her once again shattered tibia, wheeling her gurney into the surgical room as Lucy sat atop of a bed in the medbay, waiting for results.

 

Not five minutes later a swoosh of air fluttered by her and she lifted her head from her hands to see the stoic blonde standing in front of her, worry wracking her body.

 

“A–Alex?” She managed to croak out and Lucy opened her mouth to mimic breathing exercises.

 

“Kara, breathe, she’s fine. She’s got a few broken bones, again, and she’ll be in some pain but she’s fine. Hamilton is just putting more rods in her leg and probably her wrist as well. She landed pretty hard on her right side, snapped her leg before landing really hard and crushing her wrist too. She’s going to be down for a bit, but she’ll survive.” Lucy informed, watching as Kara’s emotions went from frantic to slight anger. Lucy slipped off the bed, trying to seem taller, even though it made no difference physically, it made Lucy feel taller, and that was what she needed.

 

“Why did you just let her storm in there? Lucy, why didn’t you pull her out? You’re in charge, you’re supposed to make calls that don’t––” Kara angrily snapped.

 

“Supergirl!” Lucy interrupted her, harshly. “I _did_. I tried. You don’t think I screamed at Alex to pull back and fricken wait for you? She’s the closest thing I have to a friend here in National City. And I also hate to send my people in without backup. I don’t question your writing skills, don’t question my authoritative calls here, because I _tried_ to stop her. You know your sister is the most stubborn person on the planet.” Lucy snapped back at the hero.

 

Kara looked down at the floor. She knew the Army Major was right. “I’m sorry for accusing you.” Kara swallowed back.

 

“Thank you.” Lucy said, appreciatively. “Now, I have paperwork to do thanks to this fiasco your sister has pulled. Let me know how she does out of surgery?” Lucy asks hopeful. Kara nods and watches the small brunette walk out of the medbay area and head for the elevators, probably headed to her office above the main floor.

 

It was way past work hours when Lucy had looked up from her files and finally dropped her pen down on her desk, pushing her glasses up onto the top of her head and rubbing her temples. She needed a break. She looked at her watch, seeing it was already past seven–thirty, and knowing she had barely eaten all day, she placed an order for Thai food before heading out to the front of the building once it was delivered.

 

She paid the delivery man, tipping him well before heading back into the building towards the elevator, taking it down to the medbay. Kara had come by hours ago to tell her that Alex had made it through surgery fine, and was awake, grumbling about her two new casts and being confined to the medbay alone, Hamilton not even letting her leave the bed to work in her lab, four rooms down.

 

Lucy carried the boxes of takeout into the medbay, setting them down on a table before pulling out both boxes and the double pair of chopsticks, handing one of each item to Alex.

 

“Figured you haven’t eaten and I know Kara left to work on her article, thought you could use some company and food.” She said, wheeling over a stool and setting her food at the foot of Alex’s bed, opening the box.

 

Alex smiled thankfully, moaning in pleasure as she shoveled a few bites of food into her mouth. “Thanks, I was starving.” She said through a mouthful of food.

 

The two women sat in silence, the only noise between them was the occasional slurp of Thai noodles before Lucy looked up at Alex, finally not being able to hold it in any longer.

 

“Why didn’t you listen to my orders, Alex?” She asked concerned.

 

“Why do you even care? I don’t have anything to live for, and I’m doing my job. I’m trying to stop the world killers.” She grits harshly.

 

Lucy’s eyes widen and her features soften as she drops her chopsticks in her box, grabbing for Alex’s hand. The redhead flinches at the touch, but doesn’t pull her hand away. “Alex, how can you even think that? You have so much to live for. Your sister, for one, and Winn, J’onn, your mom, the rest of your family, your friends, me. And by ignoring my direct orders to pull back, you’re being reckless. What’s gotten into you?” She treads carefully.

 

Alex rests her chopsticks in her box, looking towards Lucy. “Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?” She questions and Lucy raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

 

“A–a friend.” She stammers, solidifying her answer. “A friend.” She says softer, Alex having caught her off guard.

 

Alex takes a weak, shaky breath. She looks Lucy directly in the eye, opening her mouth, ready to speak. “I––” She hesitates and Lucy is starring, waiting patiently for an explanation. Alex panics, looking down. “If you ever find someone you love, Lucy, just promise me you wont let them go for anything. Fight for them. I’d–I’d like to be left alone right now. Thanks for dinner.” She said, nervously.

 

Lucy glanced at her, holding Alex’s gaze for a moment, letting her know she would be there when Alex was ready to talk, but right then, she wasn’t, so Lucy stood up from the stool and gathered her box of takeout and headed out of the medbay, leaving Alex by herself like the agent wanted.

 

Alex watched Lucy walk out, biting her bottom lip, she felt a tear slip past her eyelid as she dropped her head back, letting it land on the pillow behind her as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

Over the course of the week Alex was forced to stay in the medbay to help heal her broken leg and wrist, and bruised sides and ego, Lucy had brought her some form of takeout and sat with her silently as they ate whatever she’d delivered to the broken agent. For Lucy, it gave her something to do between all of her paperwork and going home to an empty apartment and for Alex, it gave her reprieve from her boredom, and reassurance that Lucy would be there to listen whenever she was ready to talk.

 

Saturday night rolled around, after an entire week and a half since she’d been in the medbay, holed up from her injury when Lucy strolled in with a bag of takeout and watched Alex’s eyes light up as she reached out happily for the bag. “Kara stopped at your favorite street truck in Chicago to get us sandwiches and said she apologizes for not joining us tonight, she’s meeting with Winn, James and Lena at the bar. I figured you could still use the company, and to help you forget about being bummed you can’t drink while you’re on such heavy pain killers.”

 

Alex pulled the greasy sandwich from the bag, unwrapping it hastily before biting in and moaning happily before looking at Lucy. “Thank you, and yeah it sucks not being able to have a beer with my favorite sandwich. But this beats the cafeteria food from here, so.” She says, taking another bite.

 

Lucy slides onto the foot of her bed, tucking one foot under her butt as she turned, facing Alex and biting into her own sandwich. “Holy hell, these are great.” She said surprisedly after taking the first bite. “Good choice.” She commended Alex.

 

Alex smiled weakly before dropping the remaining half of her sandwich onto the paper wrapping on her lap, looking at Lucy. She took a deep shaky breath and watched Lucy close her eyes, taking another big bite out of the greasy sandwich.

 

“I’m gay. I came out like last year.” She said and watched as Lucy sputtered, coughed and choked on that bite of her sandwich. Alex’s eyes bugged out and she leaned forward, patting Lucy on the back, trying to help her stop choking. “I–I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were going to react like that, can you breathe? Are you okay?” She asked and Lucy nodded, coughing once more, before finishing chewing this time and swallowing the bite of her sandwich.

 

“I–uh, I did not expect that. I mean, I kind of figured you were, you literally _screamed_ gay but I didn’t–– I didn’t expect you to say that while I was _eating_.” She stammers out.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Alex apologizes. “You uh, you figured I was gay?” She asks skeptically.

 

“It’s called gaydar, gays have like a sixth sense and can sense other gays around them. I just didn’t want to put you in a position if you weren’t ready for that yet. It’s hard coming to terms with being gay especially if you don’t have a reliable support system. You sometimes have to wait it out and let them come to you, so I did.” Lucy said softly.

 

“Y–You’re gay too? How did I miss this?” Alex said, gathering the subtext from Lucy’s words.

She smiled and shook her head.

 

“You’re a baby gay, Alex. You’re new at this. You’ll be able to figure people out eventually, and to answer your question, I swing for both teams. I like men and women.” Lucy clarified.

 

Alex nodded.

 

“Was that it? You just needed to come out to me?” Lucy questions carefully, knowing Alex definitely had more to say, but her choking had interrupted Alex’s momentum and courage to speak.

 

Alex’s mouth opens and closes like a fish for a moment as she gathers the strength to speak. “I let her go.” Alex says softly and had the DEO not been so solemn and quiet, and Lucy not sitting so close to Alex, she wouldn’t have heard the fellow agent’s words.

 

Lucy nods twice, reaching out a comforting hand onto Alex’s cast–free leg, and rubbing her thumb in a small circle on her shin. “Tell me about her.” Lucy encourages.

 

Alex takes another shaky breath and meets Lucy’s eyes. “I liked her so much. She’s smart and she’s tough and she’s just beautiful. She was so beautiful. And she walked out on me because we didn’t fight hard enough for each other.” Alex said softly, letting one stray tear fall from her lashes. “She said she thought she wasn’t enough for me. And she walked out of my apartment and out of my life, and Lucy, I loved her so much, and she just left me.” She cried. Lucy had never in a million years would have thought Alex “badass and dangerous” Danvers would have fallen in love with a girl and been wrecked so hard by it, but love had its ways of getting to even the toughest people. Then again, Alex sometimes wasn’t all that tough, she just puts up a tough exterior in hopes of scaring people away from them finding out just how broken of a woman she really was. Someone who needed to heal.

 

Lucy shifted on the bed and pulled Alex over, letting the redhead cry onto her shoulder, their sandwiches sandwiched between them on their laps as Lucy held Alex in an embrace and tried to soothe her as best as she could.

 

“I just, that’s why I ignored your orders. I haven’t been in the best of places recently, and missing Maggie doesn’t help things. I just buried myself in work and didn’t care if I got hurt, because I have no one to come home to at the end of the day, no one to share my life with anymore.” Alex choked back a strangled sob.

 

Lucy rubbed a hand over Alex’s arm. “Alex, it’s okay to ask for a bit of help, or space, okay? You’re only human, and contrary to being the sister of the girl of steel, _you_ are not made of steel. You need a break. I’m honestly glad you broke something because it’s forcing you to do that. I’m sorry you got hurt of course, but you needed this break. And don’t ever give up. You have so many people around you that love you, okay?” She said and Alex sniffled.

 

“Getting soft on me, Lane?”

 

“In your dreams, Danvers.” She said with a smile, happy to hear Alex was sounding more chipper by the minute. After a moment of silence Lucy piped up again. “Is it selfish of me to be offended that I wasn’t your gay awakening?” She’s answered with a smack to her arm and a chuckle.

 

“I didn’t know I was gay, how would I have known you were gay? You were dating _James_.” Alex commented. Lucy shrugged with a laugh.

 

Lucy sat with her until she’d drifted to sleep, her pain medications still keeping her pretty dosed up and in and out of consciousness. Lucy waited until she was sure Alex was fast asleep before slipping out of the medbay with her newly gathered information. She tossed their remaining trash into the bin near the door and headed towards the heart of the DEO, smiling when she saw Winn still furiously typing away at his desktop.

 

“What are you still doing here, Schott?” She questioned, though was eternally grateful he was still here.

 

“Just watching over my latest program to try and figure out if we can find any black kryptonite touse to separate the world killers from their personas. You?” He questioned.

 

Lucy bent over, leaning over the desk and looked Winn right in his eyes. “Pull up Maggie’s address right now. And you will never tell anyone I asked for it. Remember, I know how to kill a man as well.” She reminded him and Winn gulped.

 

“Maggie? As in _Maggie_ Maggie?” He questioned. “Alex’s––”

 

“Yes!” She said sharply.“Address, now.” She said harshly and he typed frantically on his keyboard before pulling up a screen, grabbing a sticky note and a pen, scrawling an address down on the note.

 

Lucy ripped the sticky note off the pad before smiling. “Thank you. And remember, I never asked you for this.” She warned and he nodded.

 

She left the DEO with a fresh sway to her hips and a determined look across her face.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Lucy was walking up the front steps of a brownstone apartment at almost midnight on Saturday night. She huffed before curling her fist into a ball and rapped on the door a few times, waiting.

 

She heard shuffling on the other side of the door, a latch and then the creak of the door pulling open only to be greeted by the sleepy expression of a short Latina woman she assumed was thisMaggie.

 

Maggie blinked sleepily, seeing the stranger at her door. “Can I help you?” She asked.

 

“Are you Maggie?” The pretty brunette asked her and she nodded. The pretty brunette, who’s name Maggie didn’t know glared at her. “How could you walk out of her life? Do you even know how much you gave up? She is amazing, smart, funny, albeit reckless as shit, loyal, determined, brave, and she deserved better than being left in the dust. Alex is a train wreck, but she doesn’t deserve to be walked out on when she loved you. How do you just give someone like her up?” Lucy huffs.

 

“That what she told you?” Maggie huffs. She opens the door further, signaling the woman that she was inviting her in. She was not in the mood to hear this, especially when this woman who showed up at her door at midnight in Alex’s defense, didn’t even know the full story.“Don’t accuse me when you don’t know the full story.” She said heading for her kitchen.

 

Lucy took the invitation and followed the woman in, stepping inside the apartment.

 

“Pick your poison.” Maggie offered her and Lucy looked up at her quizzically. “Trust me, you’ll need a drink. What do you want?” She asked and Lucy nodded.

 

“Tequila, if you have it, please.” She requested and Maggie nodded curtly, “I––um, I’m Lucy by the way.” She introduce and Maggie let out a curt laugh.

 

“Major Lucy Lane, JAG lawyer and Co-Director of the DEO?” She questioned the credentials and Lucy raised an eyebrow at Maggie, shocked Maggie knew of her. “Don’t be shocked, I was filling out wedding invitations and Danvers wasn’t sure what to write on your envelope, turns out we didn’t need to figure that out in the end…” She said, offering her the drink and heading towards her couch. She sat down, facing towards the middle as Lucy sat at the opposite end, mirroring her.

 

“Wedding invitations?” Lucy inquired.

 

“Like I said, you don’t know the full story, but I guess you’re about to.” She said, taking a generous sip of her own drink, scotch, _Alex’s_ favorite.

 

Lucy sat quietly, nursing her glass of tequila as Maggie delved into the story of her and Alex’s relationship, laying it all down on the line, from the moment she met Alex on the tarmac, fighting over jurisdiction, to calling Alex out for being gay. The two women shared laughs about knowing Alex had been gay before she was, and then Maggie had sobered up and moved on to deeper waters. When Alex first kissed her, her turning Alex down and then admitting her feelings for the taller woman. From the moments she spent scared that Alex wasn’t going to make it out alive after being in that tank or sneaking into the DEO while under the Daxamite invasion. To Alex proposing to her on the rooftop lookout of the DEO and wedding planning. How _happy_ she was, and _all in_ she was, because she was _so_ in love with Alex. How Alex helped her realize she had a family, a chosen one, with her, and she was happier after watching her father disappear from her life the second time around. How she came to terms with that and then when everything started going down hill. When Alex was pulling back and becoming distant and Maggie trying to give her space or talk to her and make sure she was okay and honest, but she hadn’t been. And the moment Maggie found out Alex hadn’t stopped wanting kids, and Maggie still hadn’t changed her mind about not wanting them. And those last moments she shared with Alex before Alex told her they couldn’t be together and she left Alex at her door.

 

Maggie’s eyes were red and swollen by the time she’d finished the recap to Lucy, not completely sure why exactly she’d just poured her heart out to a practical stranger, a stranger who was friends with Alex nonetheless. But she had and it had somewhat been therapeutic, because Maggie needed this. Maggie needed a friend.

 

Lucy downs the last of her tequila before looking up from her empty glass. “Maggie, I’m so sorry I just showed up and started harassing you.” She apologized.

 

Maggie shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, you didn’t have the full story. And I would’ve done the same thing if the roles were reverse. Danvers,” She pauses, “Danvers is something else. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” She says softly and Lucy could tell right then and there that Maggie never stopped loving Alex.

 

“Alex is just one of the only friends I have in National City and period, and it took us a long way but we’re friends now and I was just trying to help because she was hurt, you know?” Lucy explains.

 

“I’m glad Danvers has someone like you for that.” Maggie replies.

 

“You have me too, Maggie, okay? You’re a good person. Especially since you’ve gotten Alex to be herself and smile and sometimes listen to rules. Anyone who does that is a great person in my book.” Lucy offers and Maggie smiles.

 

“Thanks, Lane.” She says, honestly.

 

Lucy liked having another friend in National City. Especially since Alex was still not allowed to drink on her pain killers, Maggie made a great drinking buddy, inviting her out to the alien bar and the two played rounds of pool about once a week. Maggie had appreciated the friend in Lucy. She was funny, sweet, lighthearted and just the type of friend she had needed in her life. Someone to make her feel herself again. Maggie loathed to admit it, but she actually liked Lucy Lane and her stubborn, sarcastic, snarky nature. Bonus that Maggie was actually taller than one of her friends for once.

 

Alex had been cleared for desk duty around the DEO by Dr Hamilton and Lucy begrudgingly complied, letting her come back to work, strictly on lab duty and nothing else. Lucy didn’t need her, be damned if Alex ever found out, but best agent down another three weeks before she was let up on desk duty again. “See, this is why having kids is a terrible idea when you’re in law enforcement.” She comments absentmindedly as she watched Alex walk from the entrance to the elevator the first morning she was back to work.

 

Alex had frozen, hearing Lucy’s comment and looked up but the Major was currently preoccupied in working on more files, discussing with Vasquez and overseeing things in the moment so Alex pushed it off, continuing her trek towards the elevator and to her lab.

 

The very first day Alex was off her pain medication, she left work late and headed right over to the alien bar. The one Maggie introduced her to and it quickly had become one of her favorite spots. She walked in, still supported by her staff, _not a cane_ , and headed straight for the bar, signaling the bartender.

 

Her chest heaved and her heart skipped a beat when she heard a familiar laugh and her head whipped around, her brown eyes landing on the person who’s warm laughter had belonged to. A laugh she would forever remember for the rest of her life. Maggie.

 

Maggie who was bent over the pool table, dimples showing as she laughed at whatever joke the girl she was with, told. Maggie, who’s figure alone made Alex’s mouth water and she so badly wanted to walk across the bar and pull her into her arms and kiss her until they both couldn’t breathe. She watched Maggie and the mystery woman from the far side of the bar, watching as the brunette woman with Maggie had lined up her shot and sank it perfectly into the pocket. She watched as the brunette ran her hands across Maggie’s arms before taking shots and pressing up against her as she whispered something in Maggie’s ear that made her dimples pop out once more. She watched as they both laughed together before the woman had nodded and turned, heading towards the bar, giving Alex a view of her face.

 

Alex’s breath hitched in her throat.

 

Lucy.

 

Lucy was with Maggie. Lucy was _with_ Maggie. Lucy, her best friend, was with Maggie, her ex–fiancé. She slipped a ten out of her wallet and left it next to her half empty glass as she exited the bar as fast as she could with a still healing broken leg.

 

Lucy’s eyes flickered up as she heard the sound of Alex’s staff scuff across the bar floor. She knew exactly what Alex had just saw, having caught a glimpse of Alex as she walked through the door of the bar only fifteen minutes earlier. She was determined to make Alex and Maggie both realize they were still very much in love with each other. Her two best friends seemed like soulmates, except sometimes just needed a little push in the right direction.

 

Alex managed to avoid Lucy for an entire week after having seen her and Maggie at the bar. She would never admit it, but she wasn’t jealous, per say, that Lucy was spending time with Maggie, but it was difficult, seeing Maggie with someone else. She had no room to talk though, having already slept with someone else, on an entire different Earth, _months ago_. Finally, her luck had run out and Lucy cornered her in her lab, taking a seat at a stool as Alex buried herself in a microscope.

 

“Hey, you okay? You’re acting weird? You’ve been avoiding me.” Lucy says and Alex looks up.

 

“What? No. I’ve just–I’ve just been really busy in the lab with trying to recreate synthetic black kryptonite.” She plays off. She was _not_ jealous. She puts her head back down and examines the specimen under the scope.

 

“Okay.” Lucy shrugs.

 

Alex’s eyes never leave her microscope but she finally speaks up. “I uh, I saw you and Maggie at the bar.”

 

A smile flickers across Lucy’s lips when she knows Alex cant see her. “Oh.” She says softly.

 

“Yeah.” Alex adds a moment later.

 

“I––is that––does that––is it okay? If I see her? Does it bother you too much, I can stop going out with her.” Lucy says strategically and Alex lifts her head.

 

“What? No, no, I’m fine. Seriously I’m fine. She’s hot and funny and great, anyone would be lucky to date her, especially you. Seriously. I’m fine, Lucy. You’re both adults and her and I are over, and I wouldn’t even get a say anyway, but whatever. _I’m_ fine. _It’s_ fine. _Seriously_.” She stammers out and Lucy raises an eyebrow.

 

“You don’t _sound_ fine.” She adds lightly.

 

“I _am_. Why don’t we go out tonight and I can show you just how fine I am. I’ll take someone home.” Alex plays off cooly, and Lucy looks down.

 

“I––uh, I can’t. Maggie and I are going out tonight. We’re going to this new vegan restaurant on Deacon Ave.” She says with a smile.

 

And it feels like Alex was being tossed out of that window again. Her heart felt like it was going to fall right out of her chest and lay out on the floor and fail. She pushed back her seat and walked out of the lab. She needed to get away.

 

Lucy bit her lip and ran after Alex.

 

She caught up to the woman pretty quickly, seeing as Alex was still recovering. Alex was almost to the end of the hall when Lucy had caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “You’re not fine, Alex. And I’ll stop seeing Maggie––”

 

Alex cut her off. “It’s _fine_.” She snapped once more. “Like I said, her and I are over, she can see who she wants and so can you. I promise you, I am _fine_.” She gritted out between clenched teeth.

 

Maggie liaises for the NCPD three days later and runs into Alex on the elevator, coming back from Lucy’s office. She had just finished dropping files off with Lucy and sharing lunch with the Director when the elevator had stopped to get her and the only other person occupying the car was her ex–– _Alex_. 

 

Alex let out a huff when she saw that the elevator stopped off on the third floor and opened up. She internally kicked herself when she saw Maggie board the elevator and smile at her, flashing her dimples towards her like she used to.

 

Alex mentally kicked herself again when she realized the only reason Maggie would be on the third floor was because Lucy’s office was on this floor. She turned her attention towards her phone, ignoring Maggie for the rest of the ride.

 

“How’s the leg? And the wrist? Lucy said that you broke them last month. I see you’re still in the cast and using a cane.” Maggie comments.

 

“I’ll live.” She says shortly.

 

“Good.” Maggie adds, noticing how short Alex was with her.

 

A moment of silence passes between the two as the elevator slowly makes its way down. Alex swears it’s never been this fucking _slow_ before.

 

She bites her lip before taking a breath in. “So, Lucy, huh?” She questions. Maggie looks up to meet her eyes, but the elevator dings and the doors open up just as Maggie is set to reply.

 

Alex curses the timing again.

 

“See you around, Danvers.” She says as she watches the elevator doors close with Alex still inside.

 

“See you, Mags.” Alex whispers after the doors have shut. She’s glad she’s alone for the rest of the ride and she makes it to her lab before the tears are falling freely.

 

She didn’t know why it hurt so much.

 

Alex is walking without her staff by the time she gets the courage to finally invite Lucy out to go drinking again. And it only takes them another week to get their friendship groove back and Alex sighs contently having missed Lucy as a friend. Mad at herself for letting her not jealousy consume her and her friendship with the brunette.

 

And within another week, she’d agreed to let Lucy set her up on a blind date.

 

So there she sat, at the bar, her usual spot, having ditched the cast on both her leg and wrist, her leather jacket tightly clung to her and her hair curled lightly, framing her face. She looked beautiful. She felt beautiful tonight. And every time she heard someone walk in the bar, she looked up hoping the person would walk over to her, and introduce themselves as her date, Bridget, a friend of Lucy’s.

 

Her breathing hitched when the door to the bar opened again and her eyes landed on the most recent patron.

 

**_Can’t make it tn, so sorry! Smthn came up at work, u know the drill. Catch you tm? Drinks on me LY_ **

 

Maggie looked at the text as soon as she dismounted her bike, securing her helmet to the back and huffed.

 

She drove all the way here for Lucy to cancel on her. She shrugs, not wanting to have driven all the way over for nothing, heading into the bar.

 

Alex buries her face back in her drink, hoping Maggie doesn’t see her, but she’s sitting directly in line of sight of the door, and Maggie locks eyes with her before sauntering up right next to her. “Danvers, hey. What are you doing here?” She asks with a smile.

 

“I uh––” This was awkward. “I was set up on a blind date but my date’s a no show I think. I’ve been waiting for close to an hour. I don’t think she’s showing up.” She comments, taking a sip of her beer. She turns the rotating stool out towards Maggie, ushering her to sit down next to her.

 

Alex curses herself for being so relaxed around Maggie, always. She curses herself when Maggie takes the seat next to her, whispers a thanks and flags down the bartender, ordering her usual.

 

“Lucy bailed on me. She said something came up at work. I uh– I guess it’s nothing too serious though, if you’re still here?” She assumes and Alex shrugs, sipping her beer once more. “Hey, what um, if I’m allowed to ask, why is J’onn not at work?” She asked.

 

Alex raised her eyebrows in surprise at Maggie. “I’m surprised Lucy didn’t tell you. His dad is, he’s having health problems so he took time off and is cherishing the time he has left with M’yrnn.” She informed. Maggie nodded, holding up her beer and tilted it towards Alex.

 

“Well, to J’onn and M’yrnn, then.” Maggie toasted.

 

Alex’s heart warmed.

 

The two women had since moved from the bar to their usual spots, hogging the pool table, engaged in a game just like old times. They’d caught up and talked about strictly work, Alex avoided any topic conversation including Lucy and not wanting to think about her ex and who she considered her best friend, to be dating. And by the end of the night when her and Maggie were more than a bit intoxicated, laughing lightly about everything around them, it made everything in her chest bubble to the surface. Maggie was pressed close to her as they hung onto each other, swaying to music playing in the bar. Maggie’s perfume wafted through Alex’s nostrils and she inhaled deeply, breathing in the woman’s scent.

 

Maggie was leaning half on her and half on the pool table, with her arm wrapped tightly against Alex’s waist.Alex tried to ignore the pang in her chest when her senses came to and she forced herself to realize she should not be playing this dangerous game. Maggie was dating her best friend. She needed to do something. All those feelings she was pressing down, trying to suffocate because she doesn’t have a right to be jealous or angry, they were going to burst if she didn’t do something, and fast.

 

She waited for Maggie to disappear to the bar to grab them another round before she pulled out some bills, enough to cover them tonight and laid them under her empty bottle on the pool table before disappearing out the door of the bar. She couldn’t do this. It was too much. It _hurt_ too much.

 

The next morning, Alex curses everything because she has the absolute _worst_ luck in the world.

 

Pestilence and Purity had escaped holding and it currently threw the DEO into lockdown.

 

And she was stuck in her lab.

 

With none other than Maggie.

 

Maggie had just dropped by to leave a file with Lucy and had decided to see Alex, question her why she’d ditched her at the bar, just to get answers, when the familiar DEO alarm sounded.

 

She groaned as the doors on Alex’s lab locked, securing them both in for safety.

 

Maggie’s phone buzzed in her pocket a moment later.

 

**_Did u get out or are u locked in? If so where? U ok?_ **

 

Maggie read the text from Lucy and quickly typed out a reply.

 

**_Alex and I are in her lab. We’re OK. Just locked from the outside in. Save us when u can?_ **

 

She pressed send and then watched as her phone flickered and lost signal. She groaned as Alex looked over to her.

 

“My phone lost signal.” She informed the redhead and Alex nodded.

 

“Yeah, we put signal jammers up just as precautions. But I don’t have a comm on me so we’re fucked. I hope someone comes down here eventually.” Alex sighs. “In the meantime, I’m going to keep analyzing stuff, make yourself comfortable.” She adds.

 

Lucy looked at her phone, catching the text from Maggie just as her phone lost signal. Her and Alex were currently in the labs, locked in and would only be able to be unlocked if someone went down and manually unlocked the labs on the basement floor. Lucy shrugged, _what they don’t know won’t kill them_ , she thought, sliding her phone back into her pocket and worked on getting the lockdown cleared.

 

Alex sits staring at the specimen on the slide, not being able to concentrate. Maggie was sitting across from her at the table, entertaining herself by swapping out slides and specimen on her microscope stage, trying to kill the time. Alex sat just watching her study the organisms.

 

“This job sucks sometimes.” Alex speaks up.

 

“Tell me about it.” Maggie comments, not looking up.

 

“I mean, it’s dangerous. I almost died again a couple months ago. It was scary.” Alex comments again.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie adds.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking, wanting to have kids while still be at this job. But that’s the thing, I don’t want any other job either.” Alex continues.

 

Maggie finally lifts her head from her microscope and meets Alex’s eyes.

 

“Alex, what are you––“  
  
“No, Maggie, I need to just say this.” She cuts Maggie off. “I realize that I got cold feet. I realize I can’t have this job and kids. I realize I can’t have you and kids, and I know you’re dating Lucy, but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you.”

 

Maggie’s breathing hitches in her throat as soon as the words left Alex’s mouth. And then her brow furrows. “Wait, what? I’m not––Lucy and I aren’t dating. She’s my friend. That is strictly platonic. On _both_ parts. Because she knows I’m still in love with you.” Maggie informs her ex.

 

“She said a while back she was seeing you, though?” Alex questions. Maggie tilts her head before it clicks in her mind, and everything makes complete sense. But before she can fill Alex in, Alex opens her mouth. “You’re still in love with me?” She says and it makes Maggie forget what she was thinking.

 

She blinks for a second, not knowing what to say. “Uh, you caught that, huh?” She questions and Alex nods. She slides off her stool and walks over to Maggie’s side of the table, swiveling the stool to face her as she held Maggie’s hands in her own. Her eyes flicker to soft, pink lips.

 

She reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear, _just like old times_ , she thought.

 

“What are you doing, Alex?” Maggie spoke up as Alex cupped Maggie’s cheek in her hand.

 

“I don’t know, what am I doing?” Alex whispered, dropping her head a tiny bit lower.

 

“Alex…” Maggie whispers,her hand resting atop of Alex’s. “I want to believe you, that you realize that having kids in our line of work is a bad idea, but I just, I can’t lose you again.” She says.

 

“You won’t.” Alex reassures. Maggie takes a deep, shuttery breath. “So what does this mean?” Alex adds.

 

Maggie swallows thickly and she stares from the hand on her cheek up to Alex’s eyes and she watches them flicker between her own eyes and her lips, waiting for an answer. “We’re giving us another shot? Make it work this time.” She confirms.

 

It’s all Alex needs before she dips down, pressing her lips to Maggie’s lips she’s been wanting to kiss for the past few months. Lips she wanted to continue kissing for forever.

 

Maggie finally pulls back breathless and bites at Alex’s bottom lip as they part for air as her brain recalibrates and registers everything that just happened in the span of less than an hour. She keeps her eyes closed as she savors the moment of Alex back in her arms.

 

Her phone buzzes and she knows it’s probably Lucy texting her about the lockdown being lifted and she’d be down shortly to get them. _Lucy_. She thinks. It triggers her to remember what she was going to say before she and Alex started talking, and kissing.

 

“Hey,” She whispers, pulling both of them out of their reveries. Alex opened her eyes and looked at Maggie, her beautiful face so close to hers, her lips had just kissed her. Alex was on cloud nine again. She was in heaven again. She focuses on Maggie. “I uh, I’m pretty sure Lucy set us up.” Maggie tells her and Alex just giggles. Actually _giggles_. “I’m serious, babe.” Maggie breathes against her lips, tilting her head up and capturing Alex’s lips once more.

 

Alex pulls back after a moment, finally. “How so?” She wonders. Had Lucy really set them back up? If so, why would Lucy tell her she was dating Maggie?

 

And then it clicked.

 

Jealousy.

 

Lucy _knew_ she’d be jealous. But wouldn’t do anything about it.

 

Lucy, that _little shit_.

 

But for some reason, Alex nor Maggie weren’t too mad. Because ultimately it resulted in them ending up, right there in Alex’s lab, back together.

 

“I can’t even be mad at her. I’m just so happy I have you back.” Alex breathes out, kissing her another time. She would _never_ get tired of kissing her.

 

“We should screw with her.” Maggie says after a beat.

 

Alex only smirks.

 

Lucy walks down to the sub–level basement where the lab is and immediately walking down there, it was cold. The atmosphere was cold and she hesitates for a moment before walking cautiously down the hallway where Alex’s lab was, currently containing her and Maggie.

 

She rounded the corner to find Alex and Maggie sitting on complete opposite ends of the lab, Alex letting out a scoff before pushing past Lucy once the door was unlocked.

 

Lucy swallowed. Had she gone too far?

 

“Alex wait!” Maggie shouts after her, running to catch up. Alex secretly presses the hold button on the elevator, waiting for the detective to catch up and slide into the elevator before the doors slide closed. Lucy watched from the end of the corridor as Alex’s scowl on her face grew once the doors has shut and locked Maggie in with her.

 

She hurried and took the stairs, taking two at a time to the main floor, reaching the top breathlessly just as Alex stormed out of the elevator. “I can’t be around you anymore.” Alex angrily shouted for show.

 

“You’re a child! You shouldn’t even be thinking about having one when you’re not even mature enough yet!” Maggie shouted after her. It certainly had gotten the attention of many other agents on the floor.

 

“Least a child could love me unconditionally, would be honest with me about what they wanted.” She sneered.

 

“Go ahead, have a kid, then you’ll finally have everything you’ve ever wanted. Seeing as I wasn’t good enough for you!” Maggie shouted back, running out of the DEO.

 

Alex walks fast, following Maggie’s heels. “Go ahead, leave, its what you’re good at.” Alex bites as she follows Maggie out of the DEO. Both women disappearing out of the building.

 

Lucy stands stunned near the stairwell. _What did I do?_

 

Alex unlocked the door to her apartment and ushered Maggie inside. Her heart was beating fast and she’s sure if Kara had been at the DEO and seen the performance she’d just thrown, heard how fast her heart was racing, she’d be over at her sister’s place in a matter of minutes.

 

Maggie heads straight for the couch, taking a seat. “You were right. I’m a runner. I leave.” She says softly.

 

Alex shuffles over to the couch. “No, Maggie, you were. Our jobs are no places for children––”

 

“Alex, what are we doing?” Maggie stops her.

 

“Did you really think you weren’t good enough for me?” Alex questions. It physically hurt her to have to ask Maggie that question.

 

Maggie takes a weak breath. “Kind of…?” She hesitates.

 

Alex wraps her arms around the small brunette and holds her tightly. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I love you so much and I just got cold feet anticipating the other shoe to drop and I forced it and made it happen and I ruined us by running in fear and forcing myself to want kids with you.” She told her, truthfully.

 

Maggie wiped tears from under her eyes. “And are you sure about not wanting them still? I can’t get back with you and then later on down the line things change and you still want kids.” Maggie lays out her terms.  
  
“When Lucy first came back to town, I had told her I had nothing to live for and dove head first into capturing the third world killer and almost died. And I realized that at the time I didn’t have anything to live for but also that I could never do my job if I had a child and I love my job. And same with you. You love your job and as a cop, you have to tell kids their parent isn’t coming home, I can’t make that a reality between us. I _won’t_. But I was in a really dark spot and didn’t care what happened to me, but now with us giving each other another chance, I have everything to live for because I love you.” Alex tells her, kissing her lips ever so softly.

 

Maggie pulls back. “Okay.” She whispers against Alex’s lips. “I love you too.” She replies, pushing Alex back against the couch and climbing overtop of her. Alex’s hands rested on Maggie’s hips, guiding her over her lap as one of Alex’s hands traveled down to Maggie’s ass, feeling it vibrate under her hand. She let out a laugh.

 

“Do you need to get that?” She asks and Maggie huffs, pulling the phone from her pocket.

 

Eight unread texts from Lucy Lane.

 

All saying the same thing: **_Where are u?_**

 

She doesn’t reply, tossing her phone to the floor and presses her lips back down to Alex’s.

 

The two are only interrupted when incessant banging is heard on Alex’s front door. She quickly peeks through the peephole, knowing it was most likely Lucy.

 

Alex just opens the door silently and stands in front of the short brunette army major, a fake scowl on her face.  
  
“Alex, I’m sorry are you okay? I didn’t mean for this to go so far. I just wanted to set you and Maggie back up together but it backfired and you were supposed to love her not hate her!” She rambled out frantically, not even registering that Maggie was sitting on the couch to her left. 

 

Lucy finally looks up and she watches Alex walk over to the couch and press a kiss to Maggie, who had been sitting there the entire time. Lucy raised an eyebrow before looking between Alex and Maggie.

 

“You’re menacing plan did work, just please don’t meddle or interfere with anyone’s relationship again, not even Winn.” Alex warned.

 

Lucy nods apologetically. “But you guys are okay? You’re back together?” She double checks and both women nod, kissing the other once more. Lucy lets out a sigh of relief.

 

Her plan _worked_.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah… come yell at me… at least they’re together, right? 
> 
> side note: I really love breaking Alex’s character like this and I’m sorry. this was supposed to be “lucy lane being the little shit that she is and makes Alex and Maggie get back together” but I mean the _funny_ version, not whatever this was...


End file.
